


vibrato

by suijin



Series: put your money where your mouth is [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, face fucking, fuck they're so hot????, i haven't come across a single gloryhole fic, i'm not ashamed i wrote this, if u don't ship i don't know u anymore, or both my friend n i are huge sluts for zumin, where are u guyS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: When Yoosung decides he needs to live his life a little and drags him down to the club, he didn't realise what he was signing up for.
Then he enters the gloryhole booth.
(Alternatively, that time Zen and Jumin met in a gloryhole booth and Zen gave Jumin the sucking of a lifetime.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself to lay off the writing bUt this is a smol gift to my bff4life my hoenata my ho NINI i loVE YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE LATER ALRITE I HOPE UR HAPPY BC OF THIS I SUCK AT WRITIN G FUCK OK I TRIED  
> happy birthday nini! <3  
> love u my dude

“How the hell do you even find places like these?” Zen asked, partly in horror and partly in awe as he looked at the shabby door. 

 

“Blame Luciel,” Yoosung grins, leaning on the wall. “I mean, all we came here to do was to go clubbing. I swear I had no idea there was a glory hole booth here.”

 

“Do glory hole booths even exist?” Zen asked, jaw hanging open as he glanced at the room hidden in the corner of the club that he and Yoosung had arrived at just an hour ago. 

 

“Apparently so,” Yoosung shrugs. “I’m gonna go find Luciel. He should be around here somewhere.”

 

“And leave me alone?” Zen raised an eyebrow. “You brought me here!”

 

“Because you, sir, need to get laid,” Yoosung pokes Zen’s chest, stepping away to move back into the crowd. “And you seriously need to go out more. Dude, just go and party a little. Let loose for once, you prude.”

 

Zen squawked at the comment, choosing not to reply as he huffed when Yoosung shot him a knowing smirk and waved as he walked back to the bar. 

 

He should live a little?

 

That’s fine by him. 

 

Zen, pumped up by the sudden adrenaline, slammed the door open and locked it once he stepped inside. 

 

The corner of his lip tugged up into a smirk when he noticed a hole in the wall that separated the two small rooms. 

 

He jumped in surprise when he heard the door opposite of the wall opened with a small click. 

 

“How does this even work?” A deep, smooth voice called out, clearly confused. “Is anyone there?”

 

“Yeah, hey,” Zen let out a little laugh. “I’m not completely sure about this either. My friend thought I needed to live a little.”

 

“You too? Jesus, I hate Luciel,” the man groaned. “He forced me inside.”

 

At the familiar name, Zen’s eyebrows furrowed. “Luciel? Luciel Choi?”

 

“You know him?”

 

“He’s dating my friend Yoosung…?”

 

“Fucking hell,” the guy growled. “The two of them put me up to this!”

 

“Well, knowing them, you're stuck in here until they decide you're done,” Zen says, an idea forming in his head. He slowly slides down onto his knees, wetting his lips. “Since you're in here already and need something to brag about once you get out, want me to suck you off?”

 

“ _ What _ .”

 

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Zen chuckles. “But I  _ can _ see that hard on you’re sporting over there and it’s kind of painful to watch.”

 

“Are you on your knees right now?” Incredulity practically dripped from the guy’s tone, bordering on shocked. “Jesus Christ.”

 

“I’d rather you call me Zen, thank you very much,” the blonde laughed. “So, what about it?”

 

The man on the other end paused for a second, and Zen could see his hands go to work.

 

(Zen hopes his performance isn’t bad enough to make the man realise that this is his third time giving head. Ever.)

 

On the other end of the wall, the man had already started unbuckling his belt, and Zen felt his mouth run dry when the man pulled his pants down. 

 

“Well, get to work,” the man’s rough voice floated across the room and Zen clenched his thighs together. 

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Zen murmured, leaning in closer, opening his mouth wide when his nose brushed against the wood of the wall. The man got closer and Zen could see his cock and  _ fuck _ .

 

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the flushed head, his lips parting in a silent moan when he sees the long nerve running down the underside of the man’s cock. 

 

Zen never thought he’d ever call a cock _pretty._

 

Sticking his tongue out, he hesitantly gave the head an experimental lick, biting his lip when the man let out a groan. 

 

Feeling confident, he neared the hole again and held the man’s cock, his hands going to grip the shaft as he placed the tip inside his mouth, giving it a particularly hard suck. 

 

“Fuck,” the man moaned, hips bucking just the slightest, making Zen blush. “I wish I could see that pretty little face of yours right now.”

 

Hollowing his cheeks, his hands started to slowly pump the shaft, his tongue swirling around. He moved back a little, tilting his head down so he could drag his tongue from the base to the tip, right along the pulsing nerve. The man’s hips stuttered when Zen placed a teasing kiss on the head.

 

Zen could feel the man hesitating with the way he stopped his hips from moving, and he released the cock from his mouth with an obscene pop.

 

He couldn’t help himself as he panted out, “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

 

“Hell yeah,” the man let out a breathy laugh, settling in closer so he could fit his cock into Zen’s mouth. “Tap the wall when you’re ready.”

 

It didn’t take Zen even a second to properly slick the man’s member up, using his tongue to lick up and down.

 

His fingers knocked once, twice, and then the man slowly pushed his hips forward, causing Zen’s eyes to widen in surprise as he felt the tip of the cock almost hit the back of his throat. The man rocked his hips back and forth in short movements, making Zen roll his eyes.

 

Opening his mouth a little wider, he spoke around the man’s member, his voice coming out muffled. “I’m not a fucking doll. Come on.  _ Harder _ .”

 

The man paused for a moment, his hips lingering close before he pulled back and pushed, the tip of the cock hitting the back of Zen’s throat. 

 

The blonde gagged, bracing himself on the wall as he bobbed his head up and down just the slightest, letting the man fuck his mouth. 

 

He felt his eyes water once he felt the man’s cock repeatedly hit his uvula, cheeks flushed as he struggled to breathe, His hand trailed down to his pants to finish himself off, cursing himself when he’d realised he wore his tight leather pants.

 

After much struggle, he pulled them down to his knees, letting out a sigh of content when he finally felt the pressure off him once his hand slowly started pumping his length.

 

“Fuck, Zen,” the man let out a throaty moan, hips bucking even harder that Zen’s nose was practically hitting the man’s abdomen.

 

It didn’t take much longer than that for the man to come, the feeling of it burning, stinging down his throat making him finish as well.

 

Zen pulled back with a pop, distastefully looking at the mess he made on his hand, coughing to get rid of the acidic sensation.

 

“Christ, did you swallow?” The man asked, voice shocked.

 

“I may have,” Zen said hoarsely. “Do you happen to have any tissues?”

 

The man laughed, “Yeah. Wait.” With that, he pulled back from the hole in the wall, passing a handkerchief through it and Zen’s eyes lingered on the large hand. 

 

“Would you believe me if I said this was my third time giving head?” Zen laughed, wiping himself off and tucking himself back into his pants.

 

“You’re kidding,” the man says, voice bordering on awed. “Seriously?’

 

“Why, was I good?” Zen asked teasingly, standing up and brushing his knees off.

 

“Very.”

 

The blunt response had him blushing bright red.

 

“Now, wanna head out and actually talk face to face? The whole talking-to-each-other-with-a-wall-between-us aesthetic has gotten me all curious to see what you look like.”

 

The amusement behind the words made Zen snort, hand going to hold the door knob. “Sure.”

 

It surprised him when he saw that the door, in fact, was not locked like he thought it would.

 

“You were lying when you said you said you weren’t a doll,” someone says behind him and Zen turns around when he hears the familiar, deep voice.

 

Zen’s jaw dropped at the tall, black haired man with a square jaw, sharp eyebrows. If he was a doll then this guy must be an angel.

 

“Hi,” Zen squeaked, making the man raise an eyebrow, corner of his lip tugging up into a smile.

 

“You’re cute,” and the frankness of the statement made Zen’s eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment. 

 

“I’m Hyun Ryu,” Zen says (after a while of awkwardly looking at everywhere but the man’s face whilst blushing). “Zen’s just a nickname.”

 

“I’m Jumin Han,” the man chuckles. “Say, Hyun, wanna go to my place?”

 

Zen couldn’t help himself as he nodded eagerly, leaning against Jumin when the tall man looped his arm around his waist. “Let’s go.”

 

Right before they exited the club, as Zen made eye contact with Yoosung who was talking to Luciel with a devious smirk and a knowing look, he knew the two of them knew what went down.

 

_ Use protection,  _ Yoosung mouthed and Zen sent him a sugary smile, mouthing back.

 

_ Fuck you. _

 

_ Nah, Jumin’s gonna do that,  _ Yoosung mouths again and snickers when Zen flushes.

 

“You ready?” Jumin’s voice interrupted their conversation and Zen looked back at him with a soft smile.

 

“More than ever.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry father forgive me for i have sinned


End file.
